Lust Of A Tattooed Man
by August31Eniigma
Summary: Caly had a crappy night and a special someone comes and turns it into a great night for the young diva. WARNING!** EXPLICT


**This is for my friend Caly. She owns herself and Shannon owns himself. :) I own Leland Kannapolis.**

Walking down the hall, a very pissed of Caly was not happy with the results of her match. She lost to Leland Kannapolis. John Morrison's new girl. 'God damn it!' Caly though angerily as she shoved crap off of a equipment box and jumped on it. 'How can I lose to that fuckin bitch?' Caly was not usually the one to freak out so much over a loss in a match but she hated Leland so much it eventaully got to her. Sulkin on the box, she caught out of the corner of her eye, the guy of her dreams. Shannon Moore. She lifted her head up and watched him walk pass her. She loved the scent that she inhaled by her nose when the Prince walked passed her. Caly's mind was no longer on the match she recently just had.  
"Caly." A voice awoke her from her day dream. When she opened her eyes, she saw the one and only man of her dreams, Shannon was standing right there in front of her.  
"H-hi Shannon."  
"I know it's sorta late notice, but wouldu like to go out with me tonight? Dinner date and a movie back at my hotel room?" He asked in that sexy country voice. Caly was blushing, she couldnt believe that he just asked her out on a date a and a movie...back at his hotel!  
"Sure, I would love to Shannon."  
"I'll pick you up around say 9?"  
"That's perfect." Shannon smiled and walked the other way. Caly waited til he was out of sight, she got off of the box and bolted the other way. She got into her rental car and drove to her hotel room. Racing up to her room, swipping her card, and getting into her room, she quickly began to strip and head into the shower to get rid of her sweat smell. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, Caly stepped out with her hair completly soaked. Looking at the time it was 8:30.  
"Shit." Caly quickly running to her room, she dried her self off and slipped into a black corset, light blue jeans and she blowed dried her hair. After her head was all dried she put a bat necklace on and simple silver stud earrings. It was nine o clock and she just slipped her shoes on. A knock came at her door and she got up to answer it. Opening the door, hoping to see Shannon, instead it was a limo driver.  
"Good evening miss Caly. Requested by , he told me to come up here and escort you down to the limo." Caly smiled on what Shannon did. He didnt have to go this far. It was a simple date, wasnt it? Following the driver down to the limo, he opened the door and the red head slipped into the car. Caly was confused, Shannon wasnt inside. She spotted a rose on the seat with a note attached.

_Caly,  
Sorry I'm not there. I'm running a little late. Be there as soon as possible.  
Love,  
Shannon_

She smiled at the note and had taken a quick sniff of the rose. The limo had taken off and she was on her way to the resturant. Thirty minutes later, she arrived at a beautiful Japanese resturant. She got out and walked inside. Once she arrived inside... there she saw Shannon, standing and waiting for her like the perfect gentleman. He locked arms with her and they were escorted to their table. After ordering their meals, and a bottle of champaigne, they made conversation. Their food was gone and they were on they're way back to the hotel. While riding in the backseat they talked a little bit more but their eyes connected and all conversations stopped. Shannon caressed Caly's cheek with his hand, lightly moving his fingers back n' forth. He slid his hand behind the back of her neck and pulled her forward. Caly felt his soft lips on her own. A soft kiss led into a full makeout session. Before Shannon and Caly could go any further, they arrived at Shannon's hotel. Caly let a silent sigh as she wanted to continue, but once she thought about it, the hotel room would be way more romantic. Arriving at his hotel room, Shannon swiped his card, opened the door and led her inside. Caly looked inside and the room was so beautiful. The blonde and black haired man came up behind her and wrapped his big tattooed arms around her and kissed her neck.  
"Shannon?"  
"Mmm?" he moaned as a response. Caly turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. Shannon was perplexed by her.  
"Take me." Once those two words processed in the punk's mind, he picked her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. Caly smiled at him as he gently laid her down and crawled over top of her. He turned on some music while his red head grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Returning back to the make out session they were having in the limo. Shannon grazed his tongue along her bottom lip and slithered it in. Caly moaned a little bit and wrapped her arms around him. He ran his hand up her legs and started to unsnap her pants. She retorted to his unsnapping of her pants by helping him with taking his shirt off. Caly has seen Shannon compete in the ring without his shirt on but she didnt realized how fine he was chisled. Shannon moved his lips from hers and ripped her unzipped her corset and began to kiss down her chest. She smiled as she reached, undid his belt and his jeans. Shann kicked them off only leaving him in his boxers. Caly looked down and seen the bulge of his erect member. While she was distracted by that, Caly didnt realize that Shannon had taken her pants off, leaving her in her purple bra and g-sting.  
"Purple is now my new favorite color." Shannon said in his accent. Caly blushed at his comment. She pushed Shannon up, resulting him to sit on his knees while she got up and then pushed him back down so he was laying down on the bed. Caly climbed ontop of him and sat in his lap. Shannon felt his member getting more erect once she sat on his lap. "Oh baby you're looking fine as hell." the young man said as his hands glided down her side, gripped her panties and ripped them off of her ass. Caly did the same thing by helping him remove his boxers. She mounted him and she had taken him all the way in. Both moaned in pleasure as they began a rythmic motion as one.  
"Shannon!...Shannon!..Mmmm Shannon..harder, fuck me harder!" she moaned her breath becoming more ragid than he had heard, her lips lingered dangerously close to the base of his throat, causing a ripple effect of chemistry and pleasure to race over Shannon's flesh. Shannon flipped her over so Caly was on the bottom again. Caly kept the pace going while Shannon slowly reached for one leg and wrapped it around his neck followed by the other while his dick slid in and out of her with ease; from the slickness of her juices. His eyes locked with her own and watched the pleasure sparkling; the flames of passion growing,  
"Caly!... Mmm... aaarrrrrggggg! Oh fuck!" the tattooed man groaned loudly as the tightness of her chamber seemed to grip his member in the most amazing soft and gentle feeling as he dragged out only to hammer back into her harder than before. Both reached their limit and screamed together. Shannon slowly collapsed on top of Caly, while still inside her. Caly kissed his lips. The couple was drenched in sweat. Shannon pulled out and fell next to her in his bed. Caly sat up grabbed the sheets and covered both of them. Shannon pulled her close to his heated,sweated body and both fell asleep into blistful dreams.


End file.
